


FIC: The Bargain: Week Three

by jagnikjen



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 22:32:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2085645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jagnikjen/pseuds/jagnikjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In exchange for Janine’s services as a faux girlfriend, Sherlock agreed to a sexual interlude once a week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	FIC: The Bargain: Week Three

Sherlock lay spread eagle on his bed. Wrists and ankles were held in place by satin cording looped under the mattress. Janine had made do. He could have freed himself had he chosen to, but a deal was a deal.

It was week three and Janine wanted to play dominatrix.

She stood at the end of the bed, looking quite fetching. Kohl rimmed her eyes and she wore a fitted black lace dress with long sleeves and a modest décolletage; the skirt separated just below the juncture of her thighs and hugged her hips and arse. The back swept the floor. Whether she wore underwear or not, he didn’t know. Surprisingly, he was curious. The thought of her being bare excited him a little.

“Quite a fine specimen of manhood, ya are, Sherlock Holmes,” she said with her Irish lilt. A single finger ran down the inseam of one leg and up the other and traced the outline of his burgeoning erection. “Look at all that smooth pale flesh. I could eat you up.”

A bare knee landed next to his hip and she bent over and laved first one nipple and then the other. Sherlock squirmed as she painted wet swirls down his torso and across his abdomen. Her tongue circled the head of his prick and he hissed at the contact. It wasn’t that it’d been unexpected, Janine was easy to read. The feel of it, however, had been nice. Pleasant. Arousing, even. The skin above his pubic hair tingled. A warm hand grasped his length and he bucked at her touch.

“I appreciate the pretense, love,” she said, breathy. 

“Not a pretense,” he said, his own voice strangled. He was aroused, and even more remarkable, enjoying himself.

Janine’s wit and her ability to tease him without being mean made her—not a word he often used— _fun_ to be around. The regular trappings of a relationship, flowers, gifts, and gentlemanly behavior, were part and parcel of the ruse. The sex addendum had not required enjoyment on his part, merely participation. Indeed, their previous two encounters had been rather unimaginative and, what was the expression? Vanilla. But this…

He gasped when her mouth closed over the head of his penis. He was fully erect now, and he strained against the satin cords, the urge to hold her head and fuck her mouth strong. His hips moved of their own accord and she bobbed up and down in counterpoint to his movements. If only he could wind his fingers through her hair, tendrils of which brushed his thighs and hip bones, heightening every sensation. His testicles tightened, drew close to his body.

“Janine, I—”

She pulled off. “Not yet,” she said sharply, and he tightened his pubococcygeus muscle. The tip of her tongue swirled around her shiny swollen lips.

“Vixen,” he murmured, his chest heaving with the cessation of sensation.

“Now that you’ve had a bit of fun, it’s my turn. Tit for tat as they say. I know our agreement excluded only vaginal penetration, but I take my role as dominatrix seriously, so I must ask if performing oral sex on me is something you’re willing to do.” A faint hint of color highlighted her cheekbones.

A shock of warmth spread through him and he nodded. “I appreciate your concern, mistress, but I stand by my original agreement. If it’s cunnilingus you desire, then cunnilingus you shall have.”

Her nostrils flared and her eyes went molten at his use of proper terminology. 

Her gaze held his for a long time. “Saints above, Sherlock Holmes, if I were wearing panties, they’d be soakin’ by now.”

“Indeed.” Interesting. He’d been splayed naked and her attempt at fellatio had been incomplete at best. Neither event in and of itself or the two of them in tandem ought to have elicited such a strong response. Hyperbole perhaps? He’d have to question her later. For now, however, the show must go on. “I do believe I can provide you with a better experience if we switch positions.”

“Do ya, now?”

He nodded.

Sherlock noted the wheels turning as the logistics of the requested act played through her mind.

“Quite right, then.”

With a few quick movements, Sherlock’s restraints were removed. Janine settled herself in somewhat of a slouch against the pillows and headboard, knees up, legs spread. She’d had a waxing at some point and only a modest amount of trimmed hair covered her labia. A fact for which he was most grateful.

He settled into position on his stomach and pushed her legs open so as to have better access, as well as a bit of air. Her natural scent wasn’t entirely displeasing, but warm moist air for extended periods of time always made him feel a tad claustrophobic.

“As fannies go, yours is quite lovely.” And indeed it was. He’d studied quite a lot of bodies during his various studies, including a vigorous examination of sex organs in all states of normalcy and arousal.

She giggled. “You really know how to sweet talk a woman, dontcha?”

He frowned. “I was merely complimenting you on—”

She tugged a lock of hair. “Get on with it.”

He kissed the inside of her thigh. Her small intake of breath elicited a slight flutter in his chest. Hmm… 

Sherlock palmed her thighs and ran his thumbs along the slick folds.

“Oh…”

He circled her clitoris, rubbed over it, spread her lubrication. Her flesh blossomed beneath his touch, pinkened and grew flush with her increasing arousal. She curled her hips forward.

With a delicate touch, he traced her opening before sliding his forefinger into her depths.

Janine hummed.

He pumped steadily and she began to thrust against him. He added a second finger and continued. 

The low sound of her enjoyment filled the air and Sherlock felt a measure of satisfaction. He was giving a woman pleasure. The last time he’d been with a woman, he hadn’t been with a woman at all, but a young lady two years ahead of him in school. He’d wanted the experience; she just wanted a quick shag.

“Harder, Sherl…”

 _Sherl?_ He’d have to nip that sobriquet in the bud. Now, however, probably wasn’t the time. He obliged her request, adding a third finger as well. For a single woman who seemed abnormally sexually active, her vaginal opening, even around his fingers, was exceptionally snug. She must exercise her pubococcygeus.

“Oh, damn, Sherl, yes…” The sheets wrinkled in her grasp and her pelvis rolled up and back in time with his motions.

The level of noise and the urgency of her response seemed to indicate her pleasure was appropriate. Of course, an orgasm was the desired result. In order to elicit her climax, additional stimulus was required. He scooched forward and added his tongue to the fray, lapping at her clitoris with all possible vigor.

A guttural moan was his reward and he felt it all the way to his toes. He lifted one hip so that his re-burgeoned erection might shift to a more comfortable angle. Yes, that was better.

In order to completely fulfill her request, though, he replaced his fingers with his nose, tongue and mouth. His arms slid around her plush hips and he spread her labia for better coverage. He licked and stroked and nipped. Her movements became more erratic, her noises more mindless. He suckled and swiped and hummed into her body.

“Oh, fuck, Sherlock, yes, yes, just right there….”

He wiggled and wagged his tongue up and down and in and out. He felt the quavering of her body and thrust his fingers back into her.

With a fierce cry, Janine bucked forward and died the little death. Her internal muscles spasmed clonically around his fingers in slowly decreasing intensity. Her body finally went still and she lay slack in the bedclothes. She peered at him down the length of her body.

“Sherlock Holmes, that was bloody brilliant. Are you sure you’re not…?”

“Yep,” he said with a little pop at the end. He sat cross-legged at the end of the bed without tumping over backwards.

“And look at you there with that absolutely delicious looking erection. Now that I’ve had mine, you should have yours. On your knees, sub. I want to watch you masturbate and come.”

“Yes, mistress.”

He reached a hand toward her fanny. “May I?”

Her eyes darted from his hand to her body and then to his body. Her mouth made a small O and she nodded. He rose to his knees, swiped some of her lubrication and then fisted his prick and began to stroke. His own climax wouldn’t take long. He closed his eyes and enjoyed the weight of her gaze on his activity. He was a drama king. John was correct in his assessment and now Sherlock was starring in a very zed level porn film—minus the actual filming of course. But being the center of attention was a turn on.

A few more tugs and his sac began to prickle and pull in close his body. Another pull, two, three, and he groaned as he came. Milky white spurts of ejaculate dribbled to the bed.

Janine’s gaze slid upward. Her eyes were shiny with lust. “Sherlock Holmes, you’re going to be the death of me.”

“I do believe I already was,” he said with a wink. “And a bloody brilliant one at that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I understand the true role of a dominatrix and you probably do too, but let’s just assume Janine doesn’t fully grasp it.
> 
> Not brit-picked or beta'd. Written for the Come at Once challenge at LJ, I had twenty-four hours from being tagged to write and post. Luckily, I saw my tag right away and had the full time allotted to pull it off...
> 
> Also, Benedict Cumberbatch's Sherlock is just too wonderful to not want to play and experiment with. Since the character himself is no longer copyrighted, I don't have to worry about that, but...I have to thank Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat for an utterly brilliant reincarnation and their blessings on or ignorance of all the things the fandom chooses to do with them.


End file.
